A Love is Made
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Just your basic, run of the mill, Renamon/Guilmon fic. With a twist. Guilmon loves Renamon, she knows, but she loves another Digimon....Guilmon's 'brother' BlackGuilmon and he loves her. Will Guilmon be able to win her heart or will his brother keep her?
1. The Dark Secret

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I don't own Digimon. I do own BlackGuilmon and all black versions of Guilmon's other forms, except BlackGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon, and BlackGallantmon. This story has a Renamon and BlackGuilmon pairing.**_

The night was quiet and still, the streets deserted, and the air pleasantly crisp. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly a wall crashed down and a giant black Tyrannosaurus like creature stepped through the rubble.

"Hey Beautiful, stop laying around, and get that sweet rear of yours in gear!" called BlackGuilmon as he ran over to his secret crush Renamon, who'd just been thrown through the wall ahead of the DarkTyrannomon, and helped her up.

Renamon grabbed her secret crush's paw and stood up. "Well maybe I wouldn't need to get up if you stopped staring at my ass and focused on the battle BlackGuilmon. But I guess you can't be blamed for being a male." snickered Renamon as she provocatively thrust her breasts out at BlackGuilmon.

"Funny Renamon, now let's kick his ass, and then lay our asses down for a nap. I'm getting wiped of energy here." groaned BlackGuilmon and he took off after the DarkTyrannomon.

Renamon chuckled slightly and vanished only to reappear in a tree overlooking the battle between BlackGuilmon and the DarkTyrannomon.

"_Pyro Destroyer_! Hey Renamon, what are you doing, help me out here!" yelled BlackGuilmon as he shot his attack at the DarkTyrannomon while he noticed Renamon just sitting in a tree with her paws behind her head comfortably.

"Why? You're a powerful Digimon. You can finish this yourself. I'd just be a bigger distraction, what with me being a girl, and everything." she told him.

BlackGuilmon growled and bit the DarkTyrannomon right in the tail and fired another Pyro Destroyer and caused it to be deleted. He then proceeded to upload the data and turned his back on Renamon as she jumped down beside him.

"Oh, BlackGuilmon, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the chance to see my love fight a Champion level Digimon and win. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Renamon as she smiled, ran her paws down her lover's toned chest, and then proceeded to paw him off.

BlackGuilmon sighed, moaned, and began to purr as Renamon started to arouse him. "You know I could never stay mad at you Renamon. And by the way, I love what you did with your fur, it really brings out your emerald eyes." he told her as he indicated the highlights Rika had put in a few hours ago.

Renamon blushed and gently licked BlackGuilmon's earlobe as she became aroused herself. "Thank you BlackGuilmon. I meant to ask earlier, but because of that DarkTyrannomon, I couldn't. What I wanted to ask was; have you been working out lately? It's just that every time I see you again your muscles have gotten bigger." she sighed as she felt her lover begin to buck with desire.

BlackGuilmon moaned and quickly spun around, grabbed Renamon's paws, and knocked her over as he put more of his weight onto her and then fell on top of her. He then proceeded to kiss her with such passion that Renamon couldn't help but moan in surprise and desire.

As he kissed his lover BlackGuilmon whipped his tail at Renamon's, moved it out of the way, and began to nuzzle her. "I love you Renamon. I really do." he told her as he kissed her again.

Renamon sighed as she felt BlackGuilmon's tongue play with her own and she lightly dug her claws into his toned chest with fierce desire. "Oh, please BlackGuilmon! Please, let's go back to Rika's! We can be alone there for a while." moaned Renamon as she gasped for air after breaking the kiss.

BlackGuilmon pulled back, cocked his head to the side, and looked at his lover in confusion. "Won't she be home Renamon?" he asked her.

Renamon shook her head and grabbed BlackGuilmon's head, pulled it down, and kissed him so passionately that she soon started to moan out of need. "No, she won't, she's busy with Takato tonight. Please BlackGuilmon, I need this time with you, I want to spend the night with you tonight!" she moaned as she began to wrap her legs around her lover's waist.

BlackGuilmon pulled away from Renamon's warm, inviting, mouth and tensed as he felt her legs wrap around him. "Renamon, I'm not sure about this. I mean, do you really think you and I are ready for that part of our relationship?" BlackGuilmon asked his lover even as he felt his body arguing with his mind over the best course of action to take.

Renamon moaned and gently moved her hips against her lover's. "I don't care BlackGuilmon! I want this, I need it! I want you, I need you!" Renamon whined softly as she continued to move her hips against BlackGuilmon's.

BlackGuilmon sighed and kissed Renamon as he nuzzled her, trying to decide if he should tell her of his status in terms of virginity, and settled on the idea that she would love him regardless. "Renamon, my love? There's something I want to tell you, and I really can't keep it to myself any longer!" sighed BlackGuilmon as he joined Renamon in her thrusting causing her to moan a bit louder.

Renamon sighed and kissed her lover until she started to feel lightheaded from lack of oxygen. "What is it BlackGuilmon? What do you want to tell me?" she asked while she gasped as she felt BlackGuilmon begin to get hard on top of her.

BlackGuilmon nuzzled his lover and, lightly thrusting, swallowed hard. _Here goes nothing. I really hope she doesn't hate me after this._ he thought to himself. "Renamon….I'm, uh well, a….virgin." he told her as he looked away in embarrassment.

Renamon looked at her lover and sighed. _It's time I told him. He must think he's the only virgin Digimon besides that other Guilmon of Takato's._ Renamon thought to herself as she kissed and nuzzled her lover. "BlackGuilmon, you don't have to worry about being a virgin. You don't have to worry about it because I'm, well, a virgin myself. I'm as scared as you are right now about doing this. But I love you enough that I don't care. Please don't think that, for one minute, I won't love you for being a virgin." she told him as she wrapped her legs around his waist even more.

BlackGuilmon looked at Renamon in shock, and soon, his shock changed to a loving smile. "So, you want this to lose your virginity, and because you love me?" he asked her and she nodded. "Well, I love you, and I believe we should help each other lose our virginity. Don't you agree my love?"

Renamon smiled, kissed her lover while she nodded, and pushed him off her so she could get up and they vanished in a whirlwind of brown and green leaves only to reappear in Rika's bedroom. They found that Renamon had, unintentionally, shifted them under the blankets and sheets of her own bed and that BlackGuilmon was underneath her, his member deep inside her, and that it was driving them both crazy with desire.

Renamon looked down at her lover, nuzzled and kissed him, and then slowly started to move up and down on his member causing her to moan and BlackGuilmon to growl in pleasure.

They continued to make love and Renamon soon began to scream in pleasure while BlackGuilmon panted as a deep pressure began to build.

"Oh BlackGuilmon! Please, keep it up! Oh, oh my God, YES! Oh fuck me BlackGuilmon, please! I love it! More, please my love, more!" screamed Renamon as she felt herself start to cum.

BlackGuilmon smiled as he pumped his hips against Renamon's faster and harder and, inwardly, chuckled evilly. _Take that 'Brother'. She's mine and I'm never giving her up. Never! HAHAHAHAHA!_

**_Me: "Hey there! First chapter up and more on the way! Please review and maybe Guilmon will get a kiss from Renamon."_**

**_Renamon: "WHAT!? Me, kiss that idiot! You have got to be joking, right? I'll never kiss him! I love BlackGuilmon and that's final!"_**

**_BlackGuilmon: "HA! Told you bro!"_**

**_Guilmon: "Codiemon say Guilmon may get kiss. Guilmon like that idea!" Walks over to me and tugs my sleeve "Can Guilmon borrow breath spray Codiemon?"_**


	2. Rika and Takato see the Lovers

_**Digmon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

_**Author's Note:**_ **I don't own Digimon. And now that that's settled on with the story! Also, because of the review I got, Renamon! You own Guilmon a kiss!**

**Renamon: "Oh fine! Here you go you idiot." Quickly kisses Guilmon on the cheek.**

**Me: "I don't think that should count Renamon.**

**Renamon: Looks smugly in my direction "You never said I had to kiss him on the lips or how long I had to kiss him for."**

**Me: "Damn loopholes!"**

Rika couldn't believe it. She was with Takato, alone, and they were on their way to Rika's room for a little 'private time'. 

"Whoa! Rika, slow down! It's not like the night's going to just disappear if we don't do this, right?" cried Takato as he was pulled by Rika all the way to her room.

Rika stopped pulling Takato and, faster than he could see, spun around and pointed her finger at him. "Oh be quiet Goggle-head. You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen. And you're not going to ruin it with your complaining got it?" she demanded.

Takato swallowed hard and nodded vigorously. "Yes Ma'am! Whatever you say Rika! Just, please, don't hurt me!" Takato begged as he saw Rika begin to consider hitting him.

Rika, satisfied with his answer, grabbed his hand and resumed pulling him to her room. _Hmmm. Seems I've made him understand that I'm in charge in this relationship. Good thing, too. Otherwise I'd have to hurt him, and I don't want to do that now that we're a couple._ Rika thought to herself.

They finally reached Rika's room but, just as Rika was about to open the door, they heard a voice screaming with pleasure.

"What was that? Sounds like Renamon, but, why would she be screaming like that?" asked Takato.

Rika shook her head and looked at Takato with a look that showed she was as confused as he was. "I don't know. But I plan to find out right here and now." she told him.

Rika, with Takato right behind her, slowly opened the door to her room and suddenly froze as she saw her partner and her lover in bed, moaning, and busy having very vigorous sex.

Takato, having looked over Rika's shoulder, stood beside her. His mouth was hanging open and he was visably twitching.

"What the hell is going on here!? Renamon, what are you doing, why are you doing it, and what were you thinking!?" demanded Rika loudly over her partner's loud moans and cries.

"Rika! I-I was just, uh well, losing my virginity." Renamon muttered in embarrassment.

Rika crossed her arms and tapped her foot in a gesture of annoyance. "I can see that. What the hell made you think you should do that?" Rika asked her partner.

"Hey, don't yell at her, we're just expressing our love for each other is all." interrupted BlackGuilmon as he brought Renamon into a loving hug.

Rika and Takato sighed and left the room. "They're nuts but they do love each other so I guess we have to respect that." Takato told Rika as she nodded her agreement.

However, outside Rika's room window, Guilmon stood watching as his love interest and 'brother' made love.

"Guilmon love Renamon but BlackGuilmon have her as lovermon. Guilmon will have Renamon as his lovermon. At least Guilmon hope so." muttered Guilmon as he turned to go back to Takato's and try and figure out a way to get Renamon to love him.

**Me: "Hey people! Thanks for the reviews and if you guys think Renamon should kiss Guilmon on the lips for ten minutes please review again!"**

**Renamon: "WHAAAAAAT!?"**

**Me: "Uh...see ya!" Runs as Renamon starts chasing me with a barbed wire baseball bat.**


	3. The Spar and Digivolutions

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

**Me:** "**I don't own Digimon." Looks around cautiously. "She gone? Okay, good, man. Thought I was a goner for a while. In this chapter the Digimon and Tamers go to a park and have a sparring match to keep there skills in battle sharp."**

**Renamon: "You mean like how sharp this axe is!?" Chases me with axe because of last review reward promise.**

**Me: "AAAAAAHHHHHH! BlackGuilmon! Call off your crazy fox girlfriend!"**

**BlackGuilmon: "Why? This is funny." Laughs loudly as Renamon swings axe at my head.**

The next day BlackGuilmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Takato, Rika, and Henry were in the park sitting down or running around.

BlackGuilmon, Renamon, and Rika were sitting while Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon were running around and playing tag.

Renamon glared at the childish behaviour of Guilmon and her partner's boyfriend only to recieve a light smack on her rear from her lover.

"I'm all for shooting those two death glares but don't waste those pretty eyes on them." BlackGuilmon told her as he nuzzled his lover and kissed her on her cheek lovingly.

Renamon sighed and kissed her lover back as she started to calm down slightly. "You're right, as usual my love. Thank you BlackGuilmon, for loving me." she whispered softly.

BlackGuilmon laughed quietly and nuzzled his lover. Suddenly Guilmon shot his Pyro Sphere at BlackGuilmon.

"Come on BlackGuilmon! Let's play!" laughed Guilmon as his 'brother' glared at him.

"You mean spar? Fine, let's go, and be prepared to be beaten...badly! _Pyro Destroyer!_" roared BlackGuilmon as he shot his attack at Guilmon's face.

Guilmon dodged at the last second and laughed until he heard a branch break. He looked behind him and saw the branch that BlackGuilmon, he realized, had been aiming for. "Oh no! Takatomon! Help!" cried Guilmon as he recieved a smack to the head from the branch.

"Guilmon! Are you okay boy?" asked Takato as he ran over to his partner.

Guilmon looked up at Takato and smiled stupidly. "Guilmon go sleepy bye-bye nappy time Takatomon." said Guilmon before his head landed on the ground and he passed out.

Renamon, having seen Guilmon get the crap beat out of him by a tree branch of all things, was rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

Suddenly Rika took out her D-Power and swiped a card through it. "Renamon, Digi-Modify. Digivolution card, activate." Rika said as she watched her partner begin to Digivolve.

"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyubimon!" cried Renamon as she Digivolved and stood in fron of her lover. "Let's battle BlackGuilmon...unless you're afraid you'll lose to a girl." mocked Kyubimon.

"I never lose my love. You of all Digimon should know that. BlackGuilmon Digivolve to...BlackGrowlmon!" roared BlackGuilmon as he also Digivolved and stood before his lover. "_Exhaust Flame!_" roared BlackGrowlmon as he shot his attack at Kyubimon.

"_Fox Tail Inferno!_" yelled Kyubimon as she dodged her lover's attack and shot her own at him.

BlackGrowlmon took the attack right into his mouth and fired another fireball at his lover. "Hahahaha! You can't beat me Kyubimon! I'm a fireball-spitting dragon of Darkness!" laughed BlackGrowlmon.

Kyubimon smirked and jumped at her lover, pinning him to the ground underneath her, and laughing. "You were saying BlackGrowlmon?" mocked Kyubimon as she leaned down and nuzzled her lover.

BlackGrowlmon growled slightly then lunged at Kyubimon's mouth and pressed a fiercely passionate kiss to her lips.

Kyubimon moaned in surprise then she began to lay down on her lover's stomach while she ran her paws over his chest.

"I love you BlackGrowlmon. Come by Rika's tonight. I have something I want to tell you." whispered Kyubimon as she got off her lover and deDigivolved back to Renamon while BlackGrowlmon also returned to being BlackGuilmon.

**Me: "Well, that's chapter 3 everyone. Hope you enjoyed it and I have a few announcments. First, a few friends of mine called lil'vamp and Sunrise will be appearing as a new Tamer and Digimon later on in the story. Second of all, Renamon has FINALLY stopped chasing me with that axe and finally there is a VERY important bit of info Renamon has for BlackGuilmon. What could it be? You'll just have to keep reading to find out."**

**Renamon & BlackGuilmon: "JUST HURRY UP! WE NEED SOME MORE JUCIY IDEAS!"**

**Me: "Well, you heard the insane couple! Read and review, or they'll KILL ME!"**


	4. The News and a Visit

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

**_Author's Note:_ I don't own Digimon. And now that that's dealt with I'd like to introduce the first of the two new characters in the story; Kim! Also called Sunrise on a game site called Heaven and Hell. The Internet address to play it is and then you can use ID 8781 in the Reference ID part of the sign up.**

**Kim (Sunrise): "Hi! Thanks for adding me Codie, and thanks for making me a BlackRenamon.**

**Me: "No problem Kim. I also own BlackRenamon. And BlackRenamon happens to be Renamon's sister."**

**Renamon: "WHAAAAT!? I have a sister!?" Faints due to shock.**

**Me: Looks at her unconscious form and whistles. "She's out for a while. Looks like I'll have to give her lines to Calumon."**

**Calumon: "Really?" Starts jumping up and down for joy until Renamon shoots a death glare at him.**

**Me: "Okay….On with the story!**

That night, after Takato and Guilmon had fallen asleep, BlackGuilmon snuck out to meet Renamon. He wondered what she had to tell him.

After a few minutes he arrived at Rika's house and he snuck into Rika's room. He headed straight to Renamon's bed and nuzzled his lover until she woke up.

"Hello BlackGuilmon. I knew you would come tonight, just like I asked, and now I can tell you the great news." whispered Renamon due to the fact that Rika was sleeping in another bed next to hers.

"Of course I came here. You had something to tell me so I came. So," BlackGuilmon whispered as he started to lay next to his lover, "what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Renamon felt herself begin to warm up as her lover got closer to laying next to her and she smiled lovingly at him but then looked away in embarrassment.

BlackGuilmon gently gripped her chin and pulled it to make her look at him. "What's wrong Renamon?" he asked her as he placed a gentle, yet fiercely loving, kiss to her lips.

_Here goes nothing. Oh I hope he'll still love me after this but I have no idea what this may do to him. He's not exactly the most sensitive Digimon but I love him so much._ Renamon thought as she pulled away from BlackGuilmon, breaking the kiss, and looked him directly in the eye. "BlackGuilmon if something were to happen to me, something wonderful, would you still love me?" she asked her lover as she grabbed his arms pleadingly.

BlackGuilmon nodded without hesitation and kissed his lover again to prove he meant it. "Of course Renamon. I'd always love you. I always will and you know that." he told her as he kissed her gently while he ran his claws over her arms softly.

Renamon sighed, smiled, and kissed her lover just as fiercely as a few days ago. "Okay...BlackGuilmon? I'm...I'm, well uh, pregnant. You and I are going to have a baby. I was so nervous you'd hate me and decide to leave when I told you. I still am a bit nervous." Renamon told her lover.

BlackGuilmon's eyes widened when he heard what Renamon had told him. Then he slowly smiled and kissed his lover, and now mate, with fiercely animalistic passion as he began to run his claws over her arms passionately. "You don't have to worry about that Renamon. I'm not going anywhere without you, and our child, being right next to me." BlackGuilmon declared softly so as not to wake Rika up.

"Well, that's certainly good news. Hey there little sister, did you miss me?" asked voice from behind the mates and they spun arond to see who'd interrupted them.

BlackGuilmon's eyes widened as he saw another Renamon, this one the same shade of black as himself, step out from the shadows.

"Who the Digi-Hell are you?" demanded BlackGuilmon as his protective instincts began to flare up.

"I, you overprotective dragon Digimon, am BlackRenamon. Your lovly mate over there is my little sister. I decided to drop in for a visit and I find you two are having a baby. Boy sis, Mom and Dad will not like this, I mean you're only 17. Not even old enough to marry and you're having a kid." BlackRenamon giggled as she shook her head.

BlackGuilmon started to growl when Renamon put her paw on his shoulder to try and calm him down. He looked at her then, after throwing another galre at BlackRenamon, stood and left Rika's house. _Thinks she can tell MY mate what to do does she? Well when I get through with her she's going to regret having that bossy tone with Renamon and myself. No one, and I mean NO ONE, tells me or my mate what to do. Ever!_ BlackGuilmon thought to himself as a plan for hooking up that loser of a 'brother' of his and that annoyance of a sister of Renamon's started to form in his head.

**Me: "Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it!"**

**Kim: "You made me sound like a jerk! What gives!?" Starts looking for a weapon to hit me with.**

**Renamon: "Here you go 'sis'. Use this." Hands Kim the axe she had used to try and kill me with.**

**Kim: "Thanks Renamon. COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Starts chasing me while swining the axe at my head.**

**Me: "AAAAHHHH! Kim! It was just in the script! Don't kill me! YIKES!" Ducks as Kim comes close to chopping my head off. "Your character is just an older sister that is very protective of her siblings! That's all I meant! Read and review people! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" Runs out of building with Kim chasing after me while Renamon and BlackGuilmon laugh their heads off.**


	5. The Inlaws and the Former Mate

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

**Me: "I don't own Digimon. And now that that's dealt with on with the story! After you kiss Guilmon ON THE LIPS for TEN MINUTES Renamon!"**

**Renamon: Growls angrily at me. "I HATE YOU CODIE!" Kisses Guilmon passionately on the lips for ten whole minutes.**

**Me: "There. Now was that so bad?"**

**Renamon: "YES YOU INSUFFERABLE..." Is silenced by me covering her mouth.**

**Me: "Hey! Watch the language! Just cause this is an 'M' rated fic does not mean you can cuss outside your lines!"**

**Renamon: Gives me the middle fingure and downs a whole bottle of mouthwash.**

The next day Renamon and BlackGuilmon met at the Hypnos building to discuss what they would name their baby.

"I think Kalie would be a good name if our baby's female. And maybe Marcus if it's male. What do you think, hon?" asked BlackGuilmon as he put down his suggestions on the piece of paper he'd brought with him.

Renamon shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, sweetheart. I just really don't know what we should name our baby. Maybe we _should_ ask Rika and Takato. They may have a few good names." she told her lover, and mate, as she ran her paws up and down his toned chest affectionately.

BlackGuilmon shook his head and crossed his arms. "Uh-uh! No way! We are **not** going to ask them for their help with this decision because it has nothing to do with them." he argued as flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Please baby? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease! Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top? Mmmm. Whipped cream and cherries. You know what honey? I'm sudenly very hungry. Let's go get something to eat okay? Then we can tackle this naming later. Come on! I'm hungry and I would like to get something to eat this year! Let's go!" Renamon begged her mate as she pulled his arm to get him to go with her.

BlackGuilmon laughed, stood, and then he and Renamon headed to the nearest Burger King. When they got there they saw a black fox-like Digimon flirtting with the cashier.

"Oh, hi little sister! How are you today? Well, I'm off to find a digital portal." said BlackRenamon as she slid off the counter and walked towards the door.

"H-hey! D-don't I get your number?" called the cashier BlackRenamon was flirtting with as he watched her walk out.

"Sorry cutie. I'm not local. I'm just here waiting for my parents," BlackRenamon stated when suddenly a whole bunch of people started screaming and running, "Who seem to have arrived!"

Renamon looked outside and saw a normal, female, WereGarurumon, a BlackWereGarurumon, and a Gazimon walk over to BlackRenamon. "Oh no! **_He's_** here! This is not good! Not good at all!" cried Renamon as she started to breathe faster from panic.

"What's wrong, lover? I'm going to take a guess and say that the WereGarurumon and BlackWereGarurumon are your parents, right?" asked BlackGuilmon and Renamon nodded as she continued to stare at the Gazimon in shock. "So what's the big deal if they brought a Gazimon with them? I mean, it's not like you were promised to him as a mate when you were younger or anything, right?"

Renamon could only smile weakly and then she looked away in shame. "Actually BlackGuilmon...I was. And I'm sorry to say I went through with it. He's...my **official** mate. I'm so sorry." she told the Digimon she loved with all her heart as she felt him stare at her in shock.

"Okay. So this was before we met, so you don't have to feel guilty about it at all. I'm not mad at you, I love you. I don't care if he's the President of the United States of America! You're _my_ mate and the mother of _my_ child and I will always love you." BlackGuilmon told her as he kissed his mate passionately to show his affection.

They went outside to greet Renamon's parents and so that BlackGuilmon could size his rival for Renamon's hand up close and personal.

"Mother! Father! I'm so glad to see you!" Renamon cried happily as she hugged her parents with her sister.

"Renamon, sweetheart, we're glad to see you too. Tell us. What have you been up to?" asked Renamon's mother as she returned her daughters' hugs.

"And just whom are you young Digimon?" asked Renamon's father as he sized BlackGuilmon up warily.

"My name is BlackGuilmon, sir. I'm a friend of Renamon's here in the real world. It's a pleasure to meet you both." said BlackGuilmon as he held out his paw to Renamon's father who shook it politely.

"It's so nice to see you again my dear. I cannot wait to start that family you promised to aid me with." the Gazimon said as he walked up behind Renamon and gave her a light, yet possesive, smack on her rear end.

"HEY! GET YOUR UGLY CLAWS OFF MY MA...I mean my friend." BlackGuilmon caught himself before he did an idiotic mistake.

"I'll do what I want to my mate whenever I please you pea-brained Dig-Dolt!" yelled Gazimon as he suddenly, and without warning, stuck two of his claws into Renamon's lower lips and causing her to cry out from surprise at the invasion and slight enjoyment from the arousing feeling.

BlackGuilmon shook visably with rage but contained his anger and told every one that he'd see them later because he had some important errands to deal with.

**Me: "Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!"**

**Renamon: "Now I really hate you Codie! A Gazimon!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Grabs an aluminum baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire, and starts chasing me with fire burning in her eyes.**

**Me: "AAAAHHHH! Renamon! Please stop! You don't make out with the Gazimon on, or off, stage I swear! Read and review people! HEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!" Runs out of the building.**


	6. The Confession and a Duel

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

**Me: "I don't own Digimon. And now that that's dealt with on with the story! Also I would like to remind evreyone that I have a lot of personal stuff I need to deal with and that is why I don't update that often! Plus I don't have a computer of my own with Internet. I either have to use the Public Library's or my mothers which doesn't really happen that often. Thanks."**

"_Pyro Destroyer!_" yelled BlackGuilmon as he launched his attack at a practise dummy he'd carved out of a log that was laying in the park. The practise dummy was in the shape of a Gazimon and he took great satisfaction at the way it exploded when his attack hit it. "Thinks he can just waltz up to MY mate and shove his grubby little claws INSIDE her and then get away with it? I don't think so! Not with MY mate! _Pyro Destroyer!_" growled BlackGuilmon as he continued to glare at the only remains of his practise dummy.

"My, my, my. We're certainly in a bad mood today aren't we Black Dino-breath?" sneered Impmon as he juggled a couple of his fireballs from his place on a branch that overlooked BlacGuilmon.

"Buzz off you little cretin! Before I Dark WarpDigivolve and delete you like my idiot brother should have months ago!" snarled BlackGuilmon as he glared up at Impmon and his eyes flashed Viral Red.

Impmon, remembering how he'd almost been deleted forever by Guilmon's Dark Mega form, gulped and quickly stammered excuses about needing to go back to Jeri and that he'd also left a cake in her oven. Then Impmon ran off as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Well, not really my prefered method but, it got the job done. How's it going BlackGuilmon?" asked a second Digimon, this one female and catlike, as she jumped down from the tree.

"I really don't have time for you right now you purring furball. In case you can't tell I'm really pissed right now. Stupid Gazimon, thinks he can just walk up to MY girl, and take her from me. I'll let Impmon become Beelzemon again and delete me before I let a little bastard like him take Renamon from me." BlackGuilmon told the catlike Digimon female as he walked off angrily to find that Gazimon and lay down his claim on Renamon.

The catlike Digimon sighed and shook her head. "He just never learns. He doesn't realise that it's because of his Viral Type agression that he lost Sora. And now he's going to do it again. What a waste of Virus Data but, even I have to admit, his agression makes him a really erotic partner. Not that I'd ever say that to his face." muttered the catlike Digimon as she jumped back into the tree for a little catnap.

Meanwhile, with Renamon and her parents and sister and former mate, Renamon is trying to get her family to listen to her about BlackGuilmon being the father of the baby growing inside her and that she loves him. Unfortunately it's not working very well. "Mother, Father, Gazimon! Just listen for ten minute will you!? Please!?" screamed Renamon as she finally lost all her patients and she took a few calming breaths before she continued even as her family looked at her in shock.

"Whoa, babe, what's wrong? Come on yo can tell me. After all, I am you mate, right?" asked Gazimon as he walked slowly over to Renamon.

"No Gazimon. You're not. BlackGuilmon is. Mother, Father, I love BlackGuilmon. He's always been a good friend and now I'm pregnant with his child and I don't want to leave him or refuse to let him see our baby. I didn't tell you this sooner because I was afraid you'd be ashamed of me, that you'd be angry at my true mate, and try to kill him. I'm sorry, I really am, but I love him and I'm going to be with him and have this baby wheither you like it or not." said Renamon as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Renamon's mother, WereGarurrumon, walked over to her daughter and hugged her comfortingly. "Oh Renamon, sweetie, it's okay. All your father and I ever wnated was for you to be happy. And I quite approve of your choice. We understand that you love BlackGuilmon and we know we shouldn't have agreed to an aranged mating for you but, in all honesty, we just wanted to make sure that you'd be well taken care of when you reached marrying age." WereGarurrumon told her youngest daughter as she gently kissed her forhead.

"Your mother's right my dear. If you wish to be with BlackGuilmon out of love then by all means I won't stop you. I just want you to promise us that, when your baby's born, you and your mate will visit us from time to time." said BlackWereGarurrumon as he gently wiped away a few of his daughter's tears.

"I promise Daddy. Thnak you so much for understanding that I love him. I love you both so much." cried Renamon as she held her parents closer.

Gazimon, however, was furious. "Oh no! You were promised to me and you must fulfill that obligation! You are coming back to the Digital World and you are only going to have MY children!" yelled Gazimon as he moved to strike Renamon.

"_MEGIDRA FLAME!_ Keep you hand OFF MY MATE!" roared the giant Dark Mega form of BlackGuilmon as he launched his attack, a huge fireball of Dark Viral energy, at Gazimon.

The attack hit Gazimon and sent him flying ten feet away. However, instead of deleting him outright like it should have, the attack just fueled Gazimon's rage and suddenly he bagan to Digivolve.

"_Gazimon Digivolve to...Myotisemon! Grizzly Wing!_" yelled the newly Digivolved Myotisemon as he launched his own attack at Megidramon.

"I don't think so you level skipping freak! _Viral Crash!_" roared Megidramon as the symbol on his chest flashe red and picked up speed until, suddenly, the symbol was moving so fast that it looked as if every part of it was glowing at the same time and then Megidramon launched his attack at Myotisemon and hit him directly in the chest.

"Nooooo! You can't do this! Renamon belongs to me! She's mine and I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Myotisemon as he suddnely exploded into data and Megidramon began to upload him.

"Not likely jackass. She's mine and I just proved it in a Duel. You lose so I get to make the demands. And I demand that you stay away from me, my friends, my mate's family and the family my mate and I are having. Forever." growled Megidramon as he turned to look at his mate. "I love you Renamon."

"I love you too Megidramon. Thank you for protecting me. And our baby." whispered Renamon as she ran over to her fully Digivolved mate and hugged him as best she could and nuzzled what she could reach of his chest.

**Me: "Well that's the end of this chapter. Please read and review. Also if you can guess who the famale, catlike, Digimon was you will win...a months worth of your favorite cakes!"**

**Megidramon: "Oh GOD! YES! MORE CAKE! MORE! Oh here. You've got a little on your face sweetheart." Wipes some cake off Renamon's face with his tongue.**

**Renamon: "Oh, thank you honey, here. You get a nice big piece for protecting me and our baby." Gives Megidramon a VERY big piece of cake and rubs her stomach then winces and gripps Megidramon. "Um...honey? Codie? I hate to interrupt but...THE BABY'S COMING RIGHT NOW!"**

**Me: "WHAT!? Oh shoot! Megidramon fly her to the closest hospital and if anyone gives you lip about it bite their heads off. We are SO going to die if Renamon loses this kid and I'm the one that will die first for even writting this fic!" Runs around the room grabbing all the things Renamon will need like extra clothes etc.**

**Megidramon: Grabs Renamon and flies off the the nearest hospital with me running my ass off to keep up. "Like Codie said. Read and Review and if you have any name suggestions for my and Renamon's baby just attactch them to the reviews."**


	7. The Baby Kicked!

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

**Me: "I don't own Digimon." Hears a painfilled scream.**

**Renamon: "Codie! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU MADE ME GET PREGNANT AND I SWEAR, IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS, YOU WONT!"**

**Me: "Uh...." Looks at readers. "Help."**

**Megirdramon: "Don't worry my love. You and our baby are fine. You'll live. Codie, don't worry. She's just saying things that she doesn't mean, because of the pain. You do remember that she refused any painkillers."**

**Renamon: "I AM NOT JUST SAYING THINGS I DON'T MEAN! I'M DEAD SERIOUS! I'LL KILL YOU CODIE! AND FUCK NOT TAKING ANY PAINKILLERS! DOC, IF YOU WNAT TO LIVE, PUMP ME FULL OF PAINKILLERS! _NOW!!!!!!_" Screams from pain.**

**Me: "I don't think I want to see this. I'll just go and, uh, do something to occupy my time." Starts to leave the room when Renamon grabs my right arm and pulls me over to her bedside then presses her lips to mine in a painkiller induced high kiss.**

**Renamon: High on painkillers. "Have I told you how much I love you today Codie?" Giggles and then kisses me again.**

**Megidramon: Glares at me as Renamon kisses me. "Mate stealer."**

**Me: Pulls away from Renamon. "Dude, I am NOT trying to steal your mate! She's coming on to me, you saw her!" Notices the Reader. "Get out and read the chapter!" Slams the door in the readers faces to prevent any pervs from taking photos of Renamon's high state to post on the internet that could get me killed.**

A few hours later Renamon and BlackGuilmon were sitting underneath the tree that they had first met years ago. Renamon sighed and rested her head on BlackGuilmon's shoulder as she wrapped her arms through his.

"Are you happy with me Renamon?" BlackGuilmon suddenly asked as he turned to look at his mate.

Renamon looked up into her mate's red eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Of course I am BlackGuilmon. Don't tell me that you're jealous of that idiot Gazimon. I never loved him. I didn't ever love anyone really, besides my family, until I met you. You're the only Digimon I've ever loved as a mate." said Renamon as she gently nuzzled the underside of her mate's jaws lovingly.

BlackGuilmon sighed and then smiled as he nuzzled Renamon as well. "I had to ask Renamon. I....I was afraid you'd leave me. I'm sorry for asking that stupid question." said BlackGuilmon as he kissed Renamon.

"Don't be my love. I understand perfectly. If I didn't love you as much as I do I may have been tempted to rejoin Gazimon. But it's a vewry good thing that I love you far more than I ever did him." said Renmon happily when, suddenly, she winced and moaned in surprise.

BlackGuilmon, believing that Renamon was hurt, suddenly stood up and looked around as his instincts told him to protect his mate and the baby they were having flared up. "What's wrong Renamon? Are you okay?" asked BlackGuilmon frantically.

Renamon sighed and smiled at her mate as she gently ran her paws over her swelling stomache. "I'm fine honey. Our baby just kicked. That's all. Don't be so nervous. I'm positive you'll be a good father." said Renamon as she suddenly yawned tiredly and leant back into the tree's trunk comfortably.

BlackGuilmon sighed in relief and then sat next to his mate again and nuzzled her. "I guess we should get going. We don't want you to be more tired than you're going to get. It wouldn't be good for the baby." said BlackGuilmon as he started to get back to his feet only to be stopped by Renamon grabbinbg his arm and shaking her head.

"No, let's stay here tonight, please? I'm comfortable and I love watching the sunset. Please lover? Can we stay here for a bit more? Pleeeeeease?" begged Renamon as she turned on her charming vixin eyes that she only gave to her mate and she smiled when she heard him sigh.

"Okay. We'll stay. But only until you fall asleep. When that happens I'm taking you to Rika's and putting you to bed. I love you Renamon." said BlackGuilmon as he relaxed next to his mate and wrapped his tail with hers and he heard her purr slightly as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I know BlackGuilmon. I love you too. And thank you again for saving me from that bastard Myotismon. Who knows what he'd have done to me if you hadn't deleted him." sighed Renamon as she stiffled another yawn and her eyes began to droop shut as she fell asleep slightly because of the warmth that was eminating from her mate's body.

BlackGuilmon kissed his mate's forhead and gave her a loving lick as he heard her give out another, final, sigh of happiness and then he felt her fall asleep with her head on his chest. Now he couldn't get up without waking her and, fo the life of him, he didn't want to. "Okay Renamon. We'll stay here all night. Just rest." whispered BlackGuilmon as he kised his mate again.

**Me: "Okay, that's it, sorry it's short but deal with it." Hears a baby cry then faints.**


	8. The Baby's Coming!

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**A Love is Made**_

**Me: "I don't own Digimon. Now enjoy! Oh, and for those of you that may sometime read a fic with the character known as 'DeviGuilmon, I've got a little thing to say about using him....YOU CAN'T! HE'S MINE! Seriously, I created him, came up with how he looks and have figured out what his Champion, Ultimate, and BOTH versions of his Mega Forms are going to look like and everything. If you don't believe me that I created DeviGuilmon go PM the author Venomon. He's the one that asked me to create a Digimon and everything." Hears a baby's cry and shifts into my Reaver Form (Picture Raziel after the Abyss). "RENAMON! Shut that kid up okay! She's been keeping me up all night since she was born!"**

**Renamon: From offstage. "Shut up Codie! She's just a child!" Comes into my room while carrying her and BlackGuilmon's daughter then glares at me.**

**Tarantulas: Chuckles evilly and reaches his right hand towards Renamon's daughter with a syringe filled with a poisonus green liquid in it only to have that hand sliced off by my Fire Reaver and screams in pain while clutching his severed arm.**

**Me: "Just because I lose my paitents with the kid now and then does NOT mean you can try to poison her! Now get into the Spectral Realm and start cleaning the Elder God's eye!" Kicks Tarantulas into the Spectral Realm and then looks at Renamon. "Sorry about yelling Renamon."**

**Renamon: Gently kisses my cheek. "It's okay Codie. I know you didn't mean to yell like that. I'll try to get Viramon to quiet down a bit."**

**Me: "Well, anyway, no flames unless you want to see Tarantulas get burned!"**

**Inferno: Runs into the room with his flamethrower out and looking around exictedly like a kid on Christmas. "BURN?! OH, OH, OH! CAN I BURN TARANTULAS? PLEASE CODIE! CAN I, CAN I, CAN I? BURN! BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN, BUUUUUUUUURN!" Begins to cackle madly.**

**Me: Shrugs. "Sure, go ahead, knock yourself out there Inferno." Kicks Inferno into the Spectral Realm then, almost immeadiately, hears Tarantulas's screams of pain and cries of mercy.**

A few months later Renamon's stomach had swollen quite a bit and she'd taken to beating the shit out of anyone that annoyed her, which was about everyone including her mate nowadays, but she always apologized for it later. Everyone understood why she beat them up and they always told her that it was fine to let her wacked out emotions out every now and then.

One day Renamon was walking around the park by herself, everyone believing that in her current 'knocked up' state she was WAAAAAY more dangerous than normal, and she was admiring the sights of the park that she normally ignored. Eventually she came to a stream and she sat beside it while gazing in wonder at the senery.

Suddenly there was a blast from the forest just a few feet north-west of her current position and she suddenly jumped up and ran to see what was going on when she was trying to relax.

_When I find whoever's responcible for disturbing me, I swear to the Deva's, I'll KILL THEM!_ Renamon thought to herself as she ran to find out who, or what, was causing all the racket.

Suddenly she came to a clearing in the forest and she saw two humans, one male and the other female, as well as two Diigmon standing beside the humans. "Just give it up Lisa! You know you and your Digimon can't beat me and DeviGuilmon. We're jsut too powerful." said the boy as he and his Digimon, a black Guilmon-like Digimon with Devidramon wings and claws with a BurningGreymon's armguards, as he smirked smugly at the girl and her Digimon, a female Agumon that had a lightblue skin tone, as the girl glared at him.

"Oh shut up! You're nothing more than a big bully and yo think Digimon are only good for fighting and uploading data! But they're not! They have thoughts and feelings of their own!" growled Lisa as she and her Agumon continued to glare at the boy and DeviGuilmon.

_Who the Hell do these two think they are? They're acting like Takato and Rika used to! I can't believe this!_ thought Renamon as she continued to watch as the boy and girl were still arguing.

"Look, Lisa, I understand that you hate the fact that my Digimon is stronger than yours. But you have to also understand that your Agumon is also jsut data that, at any point, could end up being uploaded by a more powerful Digimon. But, you know what? I'm getting sick of this petty arguing, so me and DeviGuilmon are going to go get something to eat. See you later Lisa." said the boy as he and DeviGuilmon turned and started to leave the forest only to come face to face with a **_VERY_** pissed off Renamon.

"You four. Have picked. The wrong time. To argue. Like little children! I was just trying to have a nice, peaceful, afternoon in the park and you had to cause an explosion here and disturb me! Do you have any idea how pissed off I am right now!?" yelled Renamon as she grabbed the boy by his shirt coller and lifted him up into the air.

"Hey, Fox-face! Let my Tamer go, or I'll kick your furry ass!" growled DeviGuilmon as his wings flared and he snarled at Renamon.

"Relax DeviGuilmon. This Renamon is no threat to me. I mean, after all, she's pregnant and, like any soon to be mother, she wouldn't **_dare_** do anythng that could possibly do harm to her developing child. Now, let me down gently Miss, and I'll make sure that my partner won't do anything to hurt you. And, just to let you know, the name's Codie." said the boy as he smiled at Renamon smugly.

Suddenly Renamon released her grip on Codie and he fell to the ground in front of DeviGuilmon. Then she turned around and began to walk off. Suddenly she fell to the ground while clutching her stomach and she groaned from the pain she was in.

"W-what....the Hell....is wrong with me? I-oooooh God! BlackGuilmon....please my love....help me!" cried Renamon as she then fell to her right side and curled up into the fetal position.

Suddenly Codie, Lisa, and their Digimon were standing beside her and then Codie and DeviGuilmon grabbed her legs while Lisa and Agumon grabbed her arms and they pulled her out of the fetal position and then Codie and DeviGuilmon when and grabbed some pillows and a blanket out of Codie's backpack and then they placed them under Renamon's head and over her lower body.

"Well, way to go Codie! You've made this poor Digimon female go into labour, and now her kid's probably not going to make it! You just have to cause problems wherever you go don't you?" demanded Lisa as she glared at Codie.

"Lisa, you and I both know that this isn't Codie's fault, but that it's just time for her child to be born. Now, calm down, and let's help this Renamon safely have her baby." said Agumon as she looked at her partner and then seh moved to a better position to try an hel Renamon.

Suddenly Agumon felt a set of claws being pressed aginst her throat and she heard a voice grolw at her from behind her. "Touch my mate and it'll be the last thing you ever do." gowled the voice as the owner walked from behind her over to Renamon and the he knelt down beside her and then took her right paw in his claws and nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

"Oh, BlackGuilmon, I'm so happy that you're here! I can't believe it! I'm so happy right now, well, except for **_this Godamn pain I'm in!_** You had better figure out a way for me to deliver this baby safely or I swear I'l kill you for what you've done to me!"

BlackGuilmon smiled at Renamon and he laughed quietly as he nuzzled his mate. "You'll be fine Renamon. Our baby will be safe. Now, just focus on having our baby, and don't worry about anything else. I love you Renamon." said BlackGuilmon as he kissed his mate lovingly.

**Me: "Okay. THat's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long everyone. I had major Writers Block and I kept coming up with new fic ideas that I was compelled to jsut write down when they popped into me head."**

**Renamon: "I thought that was a very sweet chapter Codie. But, for the next one, can you please make a time jump to, maybe, a few weeks after I give birth?"**

**Me: "Sure Renamon. Okay, no Flames except to hurt Tarantulas, and please Read and Review! Oh and 'Lisa' is the author Lil'Vamp on here."**


End file.
